The Gift
by Clydell Humphries
Summary: Choosing a present for somebody you love is never easy. Edgeworth/Madeline, written for Diana Lily and Isabella!


**A/N: Welp, here I am. Tearing my Kayworth side to shreds mercilessly as I write this, all for the sake of internet friendship. But seriously, I had fun writing this. Happy late birthday Diana! I hope you like this!**

**This oneshot features Diana's OC, Madeline Brent. You should go read all the other stories about her, which can be found on Diana Lily and Isabella's profile.**

* * *

She would consider herself a calm person.

No doubts, there were times when Madeline Brent's temper would flare, just like anybody else's. Those times where somebody would do _something_, and that _something_ was just so out of line that she couldn't help herself. Thankfully, it rarely happened, and never gave her the reputation of being aggressive.

Then there were other situations where something was so unbearably funny, and with her hand covering her mouth she'd try to stifle the laughter threatening to burst at any moment, because it probably wasn't the right time to let it. It made her feel like a schoolgirl, childish and carefree. But moments later she'd straighten herself up again, forgetting whatever it was until she was in a more appropriate place to giggle later on.

_So_, she concluded as she briskly made her way into the office, file in hand, _if she was so _calm_, then surely it was ridiculous for her to worry over such a small issue, if it could even be called that._

What on Earth was causing her stomach to twist in knots, almost as much as her hands? Nagging her to the point of making her feel sick as she pondered the situation? And to put it in the most straightforward of ways, downright terrifying her?

She rested the file against her desk, falling into the chair in front of her. Thank God he wasn't back yet; she didn't want him to see her in this state. Then again, he might be so absorbed in his work that he wouldn't notice her at all, which would suit her fine for the time being. Regardless, Madeline preferred Edgeworth to stay away while she pondered her options.

Tomorrow. Miles Edgeworth's birthday was tomorrow.

Truthfully, she hadn't forgotten. She'd kept a watchful eye on the calendar; perhaps too watchful. Because when looking at the date exactly a month ago, she'd smiled, laughed a little inside, and thought to herself; _It's far too early to get him a present. I'll wait just a little while._

But sooner than she thought, the month had turned into two weeks, then just one. As the last days passed, it'd slipped her mind completely. Perhaps she was too focused on her work, or though she didn't want to admit it, just a little scatterbrained. She groaned slightly. Of course this was an issue. How could she be seen as a dependable assistant if she forgot something as important as her boss's birthday? But of course, it was more than that.

What if he thought she didn't care at all?

She sighed, forcing herself to backtrack. She was being ridiculous. Was she even _supposed_ to get him a present? Wouldn't it be somewhat awkward, given that so far, their relationship ended at prosecutor and legal aid? Maybe he didn't even celebrate birthdays; he hadn't even mentioned it to her. It had been due to her own snooping that she discovered when it was.

Despite the thoughts that seemed solid enough, she knew logic wouldn't win in this instant. Her emotions had joined the battle long ago, and were fighting strong.

Taking a quick glance in the tidy office, Madeline slung her handbag over her shoulder.

She had a present to find.

* * *

It was only when she'd arrived at the shops that the terrible realisation hit her, the realisation that she had absolutely no idea what to get him.

What did you get a man who pretty much had everything already? It was no secret that he was wealthy; if he'd specifically wanted something, he'd probably have already gotten it himself. That just left the gifts that, in all honesty, were useless. The sort of gift he'd probably smile at nonetheless and say a polite thank you, but would never have a need for.

But she couldn't give him something like that. She didn't even consider it a possible option, taking her back to square one. Sighing, Madeline sat down on one of the benches, thinking hard.

Something he'd like. Something useful. Something within her price range, too. The gift would have to fit all those criteria. Starting with the first, she thought it through carefully.

Knowing he hadn't had many hobbies growing up didn't help, although there must have been some things he'd done as a teenager that he still enjoyed. Her face lit up with excitement. Logic. He liked logical things, things he could think through and eventually solve, giving him a feeling of satisfaction. Some sort of puzzle, maybe? Then again, he was more interested in strategically challenging games.

So, in order for it to be useful, it would be something he'd actually see a worth in using. Something he'd _want_ to use. But didn't that also come under the first category?

It had to be _different_. Something he'd really like.

At last, her hands clasped together in excitement when her thoughts finally came together, filling every last requirement.

She just hoped she had enough time.

* * *

Madeline could still feel her fingers and back aching as she arrived at the office the next morning, the heavy present in her grasp not helping the situation. With a sigh of relief, she placed it on her desk, buzzing with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

Most of her morning had consisted of trying to make herself look presentable, hiding the fact that she'd only slept two hours. She hoped desperately that she'd succeeded as she heard footsteps outside the office, the doorknob turning. A second later, Miles Edgeworth stepped into the room.

"H-Hi, Mr Edgeworth!" Madeline managed to squeak out.

"Good morning Miss Brent," he greeted, approaching his desk and placing his briefcase down. "Have I been assigned any cases today?"

"I don't think so," she replied. He hadn't seen the present yet. How was she supposed to draw his attention to it?

Flicking open his briefcase, his eyebrows raised. "That's unlike you. Usually you're very sure of yourself."

She managed to smile, her nerves calming a bit. "I suppose you're right."

Turning his head in her direction curiously, he took in her slightly flustered expression, his eyes finally resting on the neatly wrapped present by her side.

It was now or never. Picking it up again, wincing slightly as her body protested, she approached him slowly. Her nerves had returned full blast now, and she took a deep breath. "Happy birthday, Mr Edgeworth," she said, praising the heavens that the sentence hadn't come out in a stutter.

"Well… I wasn't expecting this," he admitted, smiling at her as he took the present in his hands. "You really didn't have to, but thank you, Miss Brent."

"Madeline," she replied. Before she knew it, she found herself grinning widely. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

As he rested the gift on his desk, beginning to undo the wrapping, she saw him sigh. "Yes, I know. I'll try to remember it in the future. Though, I do have to wonder; how did you know it was my birthday? I don't recall ever telling you the date, since I… well, I usually don't celebrate it."

Madeline was certain she was blushing now. "I-I asked Gumshoe. I mean, I couldn't miss it, could I? What sort of legal aid would I be if that happened?"

"An able one nonetheless," he replied. By then the wrapping paper was removed, revealing a cardboard box. Carefully flicking the flaps upwards, Edgeworth was met with a chess board. She saw him smile. "Thank you, Madeline. You seem to have noticed my interest in chess. Each set really is a work of art; no design is quite the same as another. I'll be glad to add this to my collection."

"Look closer," she told him. "You might be… interested in the design."

Glancing at her for a second, Edgeworth looked back into the box, gently taking out a small figurine. Running it through his fingers, he at last realised what it was.

A tiny Steel Samurai.

Wordlessly, he took out other pieces, finding they were other characters too. "This is…"

"Please don't deny that you watch the show, Mr Edgeworth," Madeline told him, finding her confidence jumping forward. "You're really not fooling anybody."

"I'm not the one in possession of an unmasked Nickel Samurai key-ring," he rebutted, gesturing to her handbag.

She smiled triumphantly, and he realized his mistake instantly. "No normal person would have known that," she reminded him.

He unpacked the rest of the set, finding the opposing side was led by the Evil Magistrate, consisting of other foes of Neo Olde Tokyo. "This really is… quite amazing." A look of concern crossed over him. "Miss Bre-… Madeline, I hope you can excuse me for asking, but how much did this cost you? Because something like this… you really didn't have to. I can reimburse you."

She shook her head quickly. "That defies the point of a present. Besides, let's just say that if that set breaks, there really is no other like it in the world, no matter how many shops you look at. It didn't cost me much at all."

The news sunk in slowly. "You… made this, didn't you?" the prosecutor asked, though he knew the answer.

Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah." She wasn't going to mention that it had taken all of her willpower not to give up half-way through the night as sleep beckoned for her, nor that her back and fingers still ached terribly. She really didn't know how she'd be useful today, hunched over a desk holding a pen.

Placing the pieces into the box again, he closed it, turning to her. "I didn't know that you had an interest in chess too, Madeline."

"Huh? Oh, I don't really. It took a bit of research to figure out what the pieces were, and which characters would fit."

"I can imagine." He paused for a moment, looking at her properly. "As far as I know, I'm free this morning. Would you like a game?"

She could feel herself blush. "I…" Her eyes cast down to the ground, sucking in a breath. "I don't know how to play," she finally admitted. "I always meant to learn but I just never did. That's why it was hard for me to assign each character a position; I didn't even know what the positions _were_."

"Would you like me to teach you?" he offered. "I'd like a worthy opponent; I've been up against Gumshoe, but it isn't exactly the right game for him. I think you'd be rather good at it."

"Really?" She could feel her cheeks heat up more, pride swelling. "I'd love that, Mr Edgeworth."

The door flung open suddenly, and Gumshoe entered, file in his grasp. "Sir! The Chief Prosecutor told me to tell you that you've just been assigned a case."

"I see. When is the trial?" Edgeworth asked, facing the detective.

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "Um… it's this afternoon, sir. See, Payne originally had the case, but…"

Edgeworth sighed. "I can imagine that he decided he wasn't prepared and called in sick. Very well." After he was passed the case file, he flicked to the first page, sighing slightly. "I'm sorry, Madeline," he said, looking into her grey eyes, "but this really does require my attention."

"It's fine," she assured him, though she felt her heart sink. She'd been so close.

"I don't take back what I said, however," he told her. "I do believe you'd make a fine player, and I'd like to find the opportunity to teach you. The next occasion I have some time to spare, perhaps we could test out my newest chess set."

As Gumshoe left the room, Madeline found her spirits lifting again. Knowing that it was Edgeworth who had suggested it, who had offered to teach her in in the first place, made happiness flood through her. "That sounds wonderful, Mr Edgeworth."

She didn't quite know when it happened, but found that he'd taken a gentle hold of her hand, pressing a light kiss to it. Letting go, he bowed, heading for the door. "Oh, and Madeline?"

"Yes?" she replied, heart hammering wildly.

"Please, call me Miles."

Just in that moment, she thought as she watched him leave, it felt as though they were more than just prosecutor and legal aid. Like the barrier between them had been broken down, and they now stood on even ground, allowing their relationship to take a step forward. The slight spark she'd felt as his hand had touched hers told her that their bond would continue to grow if it was allowed time to. That thought was the one that made her smile the rest of the day.

Perhaps it really was the beginning of something else.

* * *

**A/N: Developing relationships are fun to write~**

**Again, happy birthday Diana!**


End file.
